Flight
by Gryphon of Fire and Life
Summary: After admitting her feelings, he turns her down. Then a mysterious girl, who's alot like Yuffie, shows up, and shows her how to Fly. Vincent sees the change, and wonders if it's for the best... Please Review!
1. You were the one to cut me

**_Disclaimer: I do not for the umptenth time own Final Fantasy 7. I wish I did... But sadly I don't. SquareEnix does... :( I do however Own myself, which is a good thing right?_**

A/N: I got bored and decided that I would make a fic that I could/should be able to finish by the end of the day... or by the end of the week.... Hopefully.... idk. I'm having family issues right now, so I'm not sure.... Anyways remember to Review peoples!! I would like to know what you think...

* * *

"You don't know what you're saying Yuffie. You're too young and inexperienced in life to understand." Vincent's voice echoed through the silent bar.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, too hurt and ashamed that I had finally said those three words. Tifa had told me that Vince felt the same. But I guess not… She had the others there to "give me courage". Of course that's not what it feels like…

"Damn it Vince. Stomp on the kid why don't'cha!" Cid bellowed at him. How thoughtful of the old man, hyuh?

"Cid. Yuffie's not a kid anymore. She's an adult." Tifa said trying to smooth things over. Just like Tifa to do that.

"Look. It's fine." I plaster my big grin on my face. The fake one. The one that I use to say that 'Everything's fine', even when it's not. It's not like I'm 'lying'. 'Cause I'm not. ….Okay. Maybe a little. So I forced back my tears, and grinned right at Vince, "It was just a joke." I laughed. "Denz dared me to tell you that I loved you!" I doubled over in laughter. It was easy. All I had to do was think of the time that I used strawberry Kool-Aid to dye Clouds hair red, and it turned out pink. One of my favorite pranks so far this year.

I know that everyone was giving me looks. I've always been known as the "child". And I guess that's the way that it's gonna stay. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Tifa, she's really disappointed in me. She told me the other day that I've 'come a lone way'. Maybe I haven't really.

Calming myself, I stood back up. Vince was glaring at me. Of course, he'd be. The way that he saw it I was making a joke out of Love. So I do the only thing that's natural, I glare back. "I can make jokes about whatever, and whoever I want to ya'kno" I said in defiance.

"I know that Yuffie. And that is what keeps you a child. You need to grow up." With a swirl of his cape, he left the Seventh Heaven.

Tifa came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Yuffie…" She stopped when she heard me crying. Yes, crying. I may be the Great Ninja Yuffie, but I'm still a living breathing being ya'kno!

Before anyone could say anything I tore away and ran to the roof.


	2. Lost in my own world

A/N: This is my first 1st person POV, for Vince... I hope I did good :) And btw... incase you cant tell, I'm getting my chapter titles from lyrics from NightWish. The lyric goes with the Chapter. Anyways, don't forget to Review!

* * *

I stood outside, because I heard her sobbing. It did not make any sense. If it was all a joke, then why should she be crying. The Gods know how much I care for Yuffie. But I still am unable to let myself get close. I have finally moved on from Lucrecia. But I can not let Yuffie go through the pain of being with me, if she really did care.

Out of worry for her, I make my way up the outside of Tifa's bar, to the roof. I was going to sit above her room, and punish myself for hurting her. However when I got there, I saw Yuffie sitting in her favorite spot. The one that looked towards Wutai. She always told me that she would never return to the land of her birth after how they treated her, but it is not hard to tell that she longs to return again.

Walking over to where she sat, by herself, I sat beside her. "Yuffie…" I am going to avoid looking her in the eyes. I can still see her reactions, but I don't think that I would be able to say what must be said, if I looked into her beautiful eyes.

She looked up, afraid for just a moment, before her ever present smile returned. "What Vince? Realized that I'm funny after all." She said the last as a statement. Just like Yuffie. If she was not herself, I would be worried. I have come to care for her to the point where if she was not even the slightest bit selfish, it would be as though she were not who I fell for… So I am gone.

I shook my head. "No. Make a stab at the emotions of Love, is not funny." I broke down and looked in her eyes. "It is a very sad thing. It shows that you have no respect for Love." I stood, preparing to leave her to think on what I just explained.

Of course that was before she grabbed my hand. She has a very strong grip. I had removed my gauntlet earlier today, and even through my leather gloves, I could feel the heat of her hand. I fought back the urge to find out if the rest of her was as warm as her hands were.

"Vinnie." She said, using the nickname she had given me after I had first joined the misfit band, known as Avalanche. "Sit and talk with me." No 'please', of course.

I sat back down. "What do you wish to talk about?" I was hoping that maybe she wanted to talk about some young man from Wutai that she missed. If she was in Love with someone else, that would make it easier for me to leave her alone.

"Do you still Love Lucrecia?" She had looked back towards the east. Towards Wutai.

I nodded, but for some unknown reason, felt that I should elaborate. "But not in the same way that I once did. If she were to somehow return, I would not go back to her. I have come to realize that what was done is done. I am still here, whether it is a blessing or a curse, so that I can live."


	3. Every Dream's a Journey away

A/N: Yes I'm switching back and forth between the two of them. Because I want to, and as the author I can! Mwahahahahaha!!! *ahem* Anyhoo.... Read and enjoy! And don't forget to reveiw!!

* * *

I nodded. So he's over her now. So she's not what's holding him back. "Then if I did really Love you, why would you turn me down?" I glared at him. His long awesome hair fell across his face as he looked at me.

"Yuffie. We are comrades of arms. We are friends. We met when you were still a child. Yes you still act as if you are one, but you are a woman, no matter what I tell myself. And if we were together, then we would lose our friendship. In any of the possible scenarios, we would never be friends again."

I almost started to cry again. So I did the only natural thing. I lashed out. "Vincent Valentine!" I stood up so that I could look down on him. For a second, shock flew across his face. "There are plenty of couples that are still friends after they start to date. Just look at Cloud and Tifa. They're friends, and they're a happy couple. So don't tell me that friends cant be together. Yeah it'll be all weird if we did go out, and then broke up and stuff. But ya'kno what? That kinda stuff always happens! So if you want ta have a fucking pity party go right on ahead. I want to pretend that I didn't hear that line of bullshit!"

Okay. I'll admit to it. It is a hundred percent Cid's fault that I cuss. Before I met him, whell yeah I cussed and stuff, but not like I just let out on Vince.

I guess I pissed him off, 'cause he stood up, and towering over me, he unleashed one of his 'best' glares. "Yuffie Kisaragi. Do not tell me that. I am trying to turn you away pleasantly. As a friend. But if you really do want to ruin what we have."

And he jumped down from the roof, and ran off towards Midgar.

I climbed back inside, through my bedroom window. Tifa was waiting in my room for me.

"Yuffie-chan…. We heard the yelling… Does he know?" She was worried. She's a great friend.

"Yeah. He should know it wasn't a joke now." I said as I glared out my window. "Maybe I don't love him. Maybe I hate him and don't know the difference."

Tifa smiled. "Nope. You love each other." She came over and wrapped me in a hug. Something that I only let her do if we're alone. I don't want the others to know that I like to have hugs once and a while. Or that I even need them. "It's okay. Everything will work out." She pulled back to look me in the eyes. "You'll see."


	4. Make me Believe

A/N: Yes I'm putting up more chappies!! W00t!! Okay. Thank to my so far only reviewer... What is this peoples..? I want to see some Reveiws. I don't care if you're bad mouthing my story or what... Of course I'm assuming that because of how many hits it's had that you like it... I would just like to hear what you think... :( So Review okay :)

* * *

I ran. I had to get away. I had been so close to kissing her. Did she really think that I was the one for her? How could she want to be with someone that … No. I'm not going there again. I need to talk to someone that's not going to patronize me for my choice in turning her down.

As I enter the church, I hear the sounds of laughing. I hid in the shadows behind one of the pillars. And I watched. There was a group six of children laughing and playing in the pool that was left behind two years ago. I walked out slowly, so as not to frighten them.

They looked up in surprise, and then waved to me. "Could you tell me where I can find the Lady?" I ask them, using the name that they had all given her.

"She's in the back room. She's tending to Kylie's skinned knee." Said one of the children, the oldest. She had to be since she was taller, and not as afraid of me. "Jojo is afraid of blood. So that's why she took Kylie in the back room."

I gave a brief nod and a thank you before I headed around the pool, to the back of the church.

In the back room, Aerith was standing up and smiling to the boy, Kylie, in front of her. "Just remember to be careful, okay?"

He nodded and ran off, to go play with the other children I presumed.

Aerith turned to look at me. "Hello Vincent. How are you today? Oh. You don't seem very well… What's wrong?" She said as she came over to stand next to me.

Zack came out of a side room. "Did something happen to Cloud?" The real reason that the two Lovers stayed behind was because of Cloud and Tifa. Wanting to help them and keep them safe was the one thing that tied them here to this church.

"No." I shook my head. "It's Yuffie and I. She claims that she's in Love with me. And I don't want to hurt her."

"Dude." Zack hung his head and shook it. Looking up, "What's wrong with you. You Love her, she loves you. That's all it really takes in the end."

Aerith nodded. "He's right Vincent. All you really need is Love. It's the one thing that will keep you going."

"I don't want to hurt her. And I don't understand why she Loves me."

"Because Vincent Valentine…"

"You're you." Zack finshed.

I finally understood and walked out the door, heading back to the Seventh Heaven.


	5. Embroidery of the Stars

A/N: Anyways It's getting alittle harder to write... I am farther on this one then the others... I'm hoping to have it finished soon... Not really how sure how long it will take me, though. Please Review! :)

* * *

Tifa led me down stairs to the kitchen. I couldn't believe that she had so much faith in a relationship that probably could never exist. I mean I love Vincent and all. But he can't possibly care about me. I mean I'm nothing like his last girlfriend. Of course that doesn't stop me from hoping. I just feel like shit.

I jumped up and sat on the counter. Tifa poured me a glass of orange juice. She knows I like pineapple juice, but I finished it all earlier for breakfast. She handed me the glass, and I took a sip.

"So, Yuffie-chan, What are you planning on doing?"

I sputter. "Wha'd ya mean, 'what do I plan on doing'? I'm not gonna do anything. I did my part, and told him how I felt. If he wants to be an ass, then let him." I nodded. I mean I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie. I'm always right.

"Yuffie… You have that 'I'm always right' look on your face again." She leaned against the counter next to me. "Yuffie, I think that you need to prove to him that you're a good choice for him to start over with. That could very well be what it is that is holding him back. It could be that he thinks that because you're 'so young' that you will leave him when someone else comes along. Now don't quote me on this though since I'm not Vince, so I can't say for sure." She put one arm around my shoulder. "Just let him know."

I nodded as I finished the last of my juice. I set down the glass, and jumped off the counter. "I get it. It's not bad enough that I made a fool outta myself earlier, you want me to do it again! Some fucking friend you are Tifa!" I turned on my heels and stalked outta the kitchen, back out to the roof.

I sat and looked up at the stars. They were so pretty. Laid out for all the world to see. The gods had really out done themselves one them.


	6. Noose around a Choking Heart

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in in the first chapter... I do not own Nightwish, or their Lyrics. And I don't own 'Twilight Zone' now that you mention it... *thanks Gods*

A/N: My longest chappie yet... Wow! w00t! This thing is goin so good!! You don't know how hard it is to write Vinnie's parts til you try.... *ugh* It makes my hands hurt! *headdesk* Anyways I hope you like this Chappie!! :) I had loads of fun writing it. :) Don't forget to Review, to tell me what you thought of it! :)

* * *

Several months had passed and Yuffie and I are doing very well as a couple. I would never have believed it, had it not ended up working out. We go on dates almost every night. We talk about things that are deep, and they're all Yuffie started subjects. I am shocked that she's as deep as this.

Yuffie wants to go out again tonight. So we're walking down the street to the next place on her long list of places that she wants to go to.

As we walked out the door of the Seventh Heaven, where we still hold residence, I saw a young woman that had been, as my new girlfriend so rudely says, stalking me. Her name is Rosalynd Black. I met her when she was an operative for the WRO. I would assume that by most men's standards she is a beautiful young woman, but Yuffie is the girl for me.

I will however admit that Rosalynd has been flirting with me. I have not said anything because I do not believe that it is my, to discourage her. She knows that I am in a relationship. There is nothing more to be done.

"Hello, Vincent." Rosalynd slides up next to me. "How are you tonight?" She twirls a strand of her hair on her finger, as she looks up at the stars. "Don't you just think the sky is beautiful?"

Yuffie has started to make that weird noise in the back of her throat. The sign that she's getting very upset at someone. I put my hand on her arm to silence her.

"Yes Rosalynd the sky is beautiful this evening." I state in an emotionless voice, without looking at the sky. My attention is on Yuffie. Her fists look like they are 'ready to fly'.

Before I could say anything to stop her she spoke up, "Wha'd ya want Rosalynd?" If looks could kill…

Rosalynd finally looked to Yuffie, "Who are _You_?"

"I'm Vince's girl, duh!"

Rosalynd gave Yuffie a contemptuous look, "He doesn't like little girls. Especially ones that call him by anything other the 'Vincent'." She stated as if I were not there. And as if she was an authority on my personage.

I was pushed aside, momentarily thrown off guard. Regaining myself and my awareness of my surroundings I saw Rosalynd on the ground and Yuffie busting in her face.

I pulled them apart and told Rosalynd to go home.

"What the Fucked you do that for Vince?! She was insulting me! And I'm your _Girlfriend_!!" She pulled away from me to glare up at me properly.

"Yuffie it does not matter, you should not have hit her."

"Oh, really? What could a pansy little wimp like her do to me?"

"Call her father, who happens to be the Chief of Police, young lady."

We turn to see a man in the official Police uniform for Edge City. And Rosalynd, standing behind him.

"She even came at me with a knife daddy!!" She cried to the officer, in faked fear. That was when I realized that she had deliberately goaded Yuffie, into an attack.

"Excuse me sir, but Yuffie does not have a knife that she could've pulled on you daughter. And even if she did have one, she would never use it on someone. She would only be carrying one for the purpose of attacking monsters if they should somehow get within City limits." I explained.

He looked at me, "And who are you?"

Before I could speak Rosalynd answered, "He's my boyfriend daddy. The one I told you about. She was trying to steal him from me."

Yuffie lunged at Rosalynd, and Officer Black pulled out his gun. Yuffie stopped mid-lunge.

"Look girl I won't have you trying to steal my baby's boyfriend from her. He's with her so you leave him alone. Now if you don't leave them right now I will have to shoot you."

"I am not her boyfriend Officer Black. I am with Yuffie. She's my girlfriend, not Rosalynd. I have never dated, nor will I ever date, Rosalynd."

He wasn't listening to me. Yuffie just stood there. Glaring at them. Behind her father's back Rosalynd grinned. She was getting exactly what she wanted. Me. So I turned to Yuffie to tell her to leave and Officer Black shot her in the arm. She was not dead, but she was injured. My beloved Yuffie had been shot because of me.

I transformed. I still had Galian Beast, though Chaos had left me two years ago. But I was so angry at what had happened that I lost any possible control that I could have had.

I transformed back and sat amongst the mess of three bodies that I had ripped apart. And I softly cradled on in my arms. The look on her face broke my heart over and over again.

I came out of my nightmare and stood facing the Seventh Heaven. I knew what I had to do. I had to stop Yuffie from being with me. I climbed back up to the roof. I would enter her room from the outside, so that I did not have to deal with the others.

She was sitting on the roof. She was staring towards Midgar.

"I saw you coming." She stated in a dead, not Yuffie-like, voice. "I bet you're gonna tell me more reasons that we can't be together hyuh?" She looked up at my face, hers emotionless and dead, waiting for me to answer. Yet another thing that was not Yuffie-like, for her to do.

I began to worry. What was going on? Had I been pulled into Cloud's favorite show? I really hoped not. I didn't mind watching 'Twilight Zone', but to be living it would be something that would bother me.

"Yuffie…? What is wrong?" I asked out of my worry, before I could stop myself.

"'Wrong'? Nothings 'wrong', Vincent. Why should there be anything 'wrong'?"

I knelt down beside her. "Yuffie, please understand, that I do care about you otherwise I would not be distancing us. Do you understand?"

The look on her face was killing me. It felt like my heart was being squeezed. But what could I do? I couldn't let her get hurt.

* * *

A/N: Btw. Incase you don't know... The titles are different lines from Nightwish songs. The songs they are from are as follows:

Chapter 1: You were the one who cut me -- Ghost Love Score  
Chapter 2: Lost in my own world -- Dead Gardens  
Chapter 3: Every Dream's a Journey away -- Away  
Chapter 4: Make me Believe -- Astral Romance (1997)  
Chapter 5: Embroidery of the Stars -- Astral Romance (both 1997 & 2001)  
Chapter 6: Noose around a Choking Heart -- Bye Bye Beautiful

From now on I'm going to put the song at the begining of the chapter in that A/N so that people know where it's from. Laters!! :)


	7. How blind can you be, don't you see

A/N: Gawds! This thing is short... Sorry 'bout that peoples! I couldn't come up with much to go with the title *ugh*. Believe me it's harder to do then one would think *headdesk*! Review please!!

* * *

I stood up. And as I stood so did Vince. I didn't once break eye contact. I didn't want to look into his face. He was really worried about me though…

"Vincent." I said slowly and clearly. I wanted to make sure that he understood. "I Love you. With all my Heart. I have never felt like this for anyone else. And if you don't understand that then you're an ass."

Or at least that's what was being said in my head. Every time that I opened my mouth nothing would come out.

We stood there for a half a hour, looking into each others eyes.

Finally I said, "Vince." That actually came out!

His eyes never left mine. "Yes Yuffie?"

"I can't take the pain." And I ran.


	8. Don't Let The Dreamer Fade To Grey Like

A/N: Thanks to my other reviewers! *hands all three reviewers virtual cookies.* Sorry they're not real  
And as for the lengths… I'm writing them short so that I can put more of them out faster. This chappy is going to be long though because of the flow of story. And I had been rereading my past chapters… I found an error. This story takes place two years after Dirge of Cerberus. I made a mistake on the chapter where Vince goes to see Aerith and Zack. I had said that the pool was made two years ago. That's not correct for when the story takes place. Sorry everyone.

Chapter 7: How Blind can you be, don't you see – Bye Bye Beautiful  
Chapter 8 (this Chapter) : Don't let the dreamer fade to grey like grass - Away

* * *

Not even two hours after Vincent left Yuffie came bursting into the church. I glanced up when the children ran to hide. It had been three years since Kadaj and his brothers had kidnapped them. But they remembered it all very well. Luckily they all recognized Yuffs.

She ran over and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Aerith…" She muttered into my dress.

"Yuffie-chan. Your hold is just a little tight. What's wrong?" The only time that she would act like this is when something really bad has happened.

"Vincent!" My younger ninja friend said. "He doesn't Love me!" She cried.

I sighed. "And what makes you think that Yuffie?"

"He turned me away." She said as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

This was very serious. If nothing was wrong, or she was just pretending, she would have wiped her eyes on my dress before she looked up at me. I could see her heart through her eyes. And as far as me helping her, I couldn't. Zack and I were here only for Tifa and Cloud. We could give advice and hope that the others followed it. But to actually "interfere" in their lives, that we couldn't do.

Taking Yuffie by the hands I led her over to one of the remaining benches, and sat her down. Kneeling in front of her, I looked her in the eyes. "Yuffie, Vincent Loves you very much. He's just very afraid to hurt you. He believes that if the two of you were to be together then he wouldn't be able to protect you. Or he'd hurt you in trying to."

Of course this only caused her to sniffle more, and I began to regret only coming back to be a guardian for Tifa and Cloud.

She leaned forward in her seat and hugged me. "But what do I do Aerith? Help me!"

I sighed. I couldn't help the way she wanted. But I could still give her helpful advice. So that's what I did. "Yuffie-chan, go home and wait until I can come up with something. Just don't talk to Vince right now okay?" She gave me a look that I almost laughed at if this wasn't serious. "We don't want you to make things worse then they already are. So wait and don't talk to him. I will see what I can do. I'll come to the Seventh Heaven in a week to a month okay?" I helped her up. Gave her a hug, and walked her out the doors.

* * *

Once she was gone, and the children returned to playing, I walked into the back of the Church. Zack was waiting there for me. I didn't really want to see him right now, since I knew that he wouldn't like what I said to Yuffie. But I smiled when I looked at him anyway. I couldn't help it. It was hard not to. He is the Love of my life after all. But the look of reproach on his face made my smile melt.

"You know we aren't allowed to help them." He said as he put his hands on his hips.

"I know." I started to chew my nail. "I was just thinking that maybe I could go petition the Gods. If nothing else they would know how I can help without helping."

"You know it's dangerous to petition the Gods."

"It's only because I could fail to come back from the Netherworlds. That's about it really. There really isn't another reason then that, ya'know." I said in my defense. I knew I was taking a risk, a very big one at that.

"Is it really all worth it? I mean, they could work it all out for themselves." I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew that they wouldn't be able to figure this out on their own. He was just one of those people that had to voice all ideas that were playing through his head. It got him into a lot of trouble when we were alive.

"No. They're both too stubborn." I looked down at Zack's feet as I moved my hand to chew on my pinky nail, "Look at what happened. Vincent left, long enough that he had time to take a leisurely walk back to Edge. Then Yuffie comes bursting in and frightening the children to tell me that he still turned her down." Looking back to his face, "No, Zack. They won't work it out themselves."

He shrugged. "So say the Gods grant you an audience. What then?"

"Hmmn…" I stopped to think. "Well. I guess I'll just tell them that I want to be able to help Yuffie and Vincent as well as Tifa and Cloud."

"And if they won't let you?"

"I'll figure that out then. For now my only plan is getting there. So I don't get lost in the Nethers."

* * *

It took about six days of life on the Planet for my audience with the Gods. In the meantime I kept watch on Tifa and Cloud. And through them I kept an eye on Yuffie and Vincent. Things weren't getting worse at least. Yuffie was doing as I asked and keeping away from Vince. She usually stayed on the roof or at the Chocobo Ranch. Which I figured made sense, since they were the only way that Yuffie could travel without being sick. And a Chocobo is one of the best pets to talk to. Their sweet calm nature causes you to feel sort of lethargic.

Once it was over I was taken to a Goddess that didn't rule over our Planet. Her name was Bastet. She told me that she knew of the perfect one to help. She was a living girl on a planet that's Magic was very limited. But this girl had latent abilities so she should be able to stand the high amounts of Magic in our world. I didn't know what to think of this, as I had wished that I could help them, but knew that if she were to help Yuffie and Vincent then it was better than them living in complete loneliness for the rest of their lives.

I was to make a path through the Netherworlds connecting the Planet to the realm of the Gods. This girl would be brought over to our world through a connecting God. So I did just that. I wondered as I stepped through my portal which the connecting God would be.

* * *

I watched as Aerith walked back into our world and let out a breath that I didn't even need to hold in. I mean I am dead. As she turned to watch the portal she just came out of, I walk over to her. I needed to let her know how things had been these last two weeks.

I opened my mouth to start telling her how Vincent went off out of Edge, and Aerith held up one of her tiny hands. She seemed to be telling me to be still or something like that. She did that sometimes and I of course listened to her. I didn't want to upset her when she was doing magic of some kind. I remember how hard it was to learn how to properly use Materia. Though I know that Magic always came easy to her.

She clasped her hands and then seemed to be praying. The next thing I know a bright green light glows out of her and flows through the portal. Aerith fell to her knees. I wanted to go over and help her up but I couldn't, because I knew that she wasn't done. I stood there waiting in anticipation for what would be happening next.

Suddenly there was a bright light appearing right outside the portal. Then there was a flash of red, purple, blue, and green flames. As they died down I saw what looked like a young girl laying on her side in their center. Once they were gone the portal died with them. Aerith got up and walked over and knelt down next to the girl. She rolled her over to lay her head on her lap. That's when I saw that this girl wasn't ordinary. It would be really hard for her to fit in, that was for sure.

But then, this was all for Yuffie and Vincent. So I guess someone that wasn't all human would be better for them anyways. We couldn't let their Love die before it was given a chance.


	9. Faith brought me here

A/N: So anyways. I've got so much time on my hands now that I've started trying to get a couple of my stories done. I decided to work on the ones that aren't connected to any others.  
This chapter is called 'Faith brought me here ~ Dark Chest of Wonders'  
I want to thank my newest reviewer CupofTeaforAliceandHatter: Thank you. I hope that you find the rest to be just as interesting.

I opened my eyes, and looked around seeing that I was in a strange place. It looked vaguely familiar like an old style church back home that I used to go to, to feel safe. I mean I'm far from being a Christian but I do understand the ancient 'holiness' of older churches. I sat up and as I did I saw a girl that I must've been laying on. She stood up and held out her hand to me with a smile on her face. There was something about her that made me feel just as safe as this strange church did.

I took her hand and let her help me up off the floor. My eyes were never once resting on one thing. It was strange really. My motions and my senses seemed to be different. Details that I wouldn't've picked up before, I was now seeing with great clarity. The middle of the floor area was covered in water, there were broken benches all around the place, and the church was a ruin. And then I noticed the guy that was standing there as if I should've let go of the girl's hand some time ago. So I dropped her hand and turned between them, "Who are you and where am I?" I ask.

As I spoke I felt that my mouth was different. I lolled my tongue around and felt that my teeth and the shape of my mouth had changed. Vaguely in a daze, I led myself over to the water and glanced in, seeing that I had indeed been transformed.

Let me make something clear here, on my world there are still people with magic. Only a few ever become aware of this fact, as in about one in every three hundred. Then there is usually one in every two hundred fifty magic users that have the ability to transform. That is their magic. Any other spells they can learn stem from their animal. Mine is a cat.

As I looked on my outward appearance I saw my new ears standing erect on the top of my head, a beautiful glossy shine to them. They were a lovely midnight black to match my hair. My eyes were the same hazel honey-gold and green they had always been but I had elongated pupils in the place of my previously round ones. My face was an adorable cross between my once human one, and my inner cat-like features. I had a glossy midnight black colored short fur covering my body where my clothes didn't hide. I reached up and pulled back my sleeve to see that I was completely covered. Though because I had done this I saw I had cat like humanoid hands, and I had sprinklings of a burnt orange color fur on myself as well. As I slowly came out of my self-reflection I came to be aware of a strange pulling and swishing feeling coming from my backside. I looked to find I hand a glorious midnight black tail with a burnt orange tip tuft on the end.


End file.
